battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
MABUHAY! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Our military, the Philippine Commonwealth Forces, is one of the fastest-growing new militaries in the world. We were once a poor, agricultural nation. But today we boast huge modern cities, industrialized economy, and most important of all, a powerful Navy. Our poverty rate is below 5%, and our economy is still one of the fastest-growing in Asia. ---- 'Members *'User:Neutralartuen *'User:Nimitz 77 *'User:Silver Spectre *'User:Skynet1864 *'User:CommodoreGregory *'User:Noob1111 'Application Form' *'What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *'What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing?' *'How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord?' *'What is your desired rank/command in the Grand Fleet (Ex. Submarine commander, 1st Fleet, etc.)? *'Are you willing to fight until death, until everything around you has been destroyed?' '''Attention: Only Neutralartuen has the authority to construct ships using points, to be organized. You can ask if you want a certain class of ships constructed. 'International Status Since we are a self-governing region, we make our own allies and enemies, but Telosia's allies and enemies are always the priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. 'Philippine Threat Level' ---- ---- *'War between Telosia and Cattiria. *'Cattirian forces attacking New Zealand! *'Cattirian 2nd Fleet deployed north of Papua New Guinea! *'Reported anti-Telosian commerce raiding in the Pacific? *'Joint French-Caribbean force in the Pacific! 'Foreign Relations' ---- |-|Allies= * Mexico * United States of America ''(de-facto) * Kingdom of Canada (de-facto) * Israel (de-facto) |-|Enemies= * Rogue Australian Pirates |-|Pacts and Agreements= * Socialist Republic of Vietnam: Non-Agression, Civilian Trade * Republic of Korea: Non-Agression * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics: Non-Agression * United Central Pacific Republic: Non-Agression * People's Republic of South America: Non-Agression 'Wars' ---- 'Operations' ---- Territorial Data The Philippines Palau West Micronesia (Yap & Chuuk) ---- ='Philippine Commonwealth Armed Forces'= ---- ---- The Philippine Commonwealth Armed Forces are the armed forces of the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines. The Philippines has a long history of struggle with various colonial forces, but emerged to victory in the end. Ever since the Battle of Mactan to the Battle of Tirad Pass, to the Battle of Corregidor and Operation Leviathan, the Philippines has overcome superpowers trying to take over the nation. Now we live in a new era: Telosian occupation. But today we are still victorious, because unlike the other colonizers they did not harm us, and have even granted us autonomy. The Philippines has also participated in various other conflicts, and emerged victorious. 'GRAND FLEET OF THE PHILIPPINES (GFP)' ---- ---- The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the naval arm of the PCAF. It used to be ridiculed by many, operating WW2-era ships even many years after the war. Now it is a highly-developed force, arguably the most powerful in the PCAF. It is vital in preserving the nation, an archipelago of over 7,000 islands. ---- Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 5,943,500 (1,126,900) ---- 'Gallery' ---- |-|Battleships= newmanila.jpg|This mighty vessel is the New Manila-Class Guided Missile Battleship, the new flagship of the Grand Fleet. Despite her humorous name after her predecessor the Manila, her armament is not at all funny. Aside from her 9 46cm turrets arranged in an ABCDE-WXYZ configuration to allow more firepower, numerous 356mm secondaries line the ship from the bow to the stern, with multitudes of 203mm, 130mm and 127mm guns surrounding the superstructure. The New Manila is protected by dozens upon dozens of all sorts of AA weaponry from CIWS to humble double-barreled AA guns. She is equipped with all sorts of rockets and torpedoes, as well as 164 VLS cells. She is powered by 2 colossal Philippine-made gas turbine engines, which allow her an amazing 34.8 knots. Truly a show of Filipino engineering might, the New Manila is one of the most powerful battleships afloat. Joserizal2.jpeg|The Jose Rizal is a Guided Missile Battleship. Formerly the largest ship in the fleet, she was surpassed by the Manila. She is also one of the first battleships of the fleet, shown in her design reflecting the early stages of the Philippine's battleship development program. She is armed with 8 quad-barreled 381mm guns, allowing her to fire more rounds at a faster rate than the usual 460mm and 530mm guns. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is a shortened version of the Espada-Class. Her armament is considerably light for a Filipino battleshipsship her size, since most Filipino battleships have secondaries running through both sides of the ship. However, she is just as heavy, because her deficiency in armament is only balanced by her armor, making her the most well-armored Filipino monohull 8-gunner battleship. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class Guided Missile Battleship is a well-protected 6-gunner. One of the earliest battleships in the fleet, she is a bit outdated when it comes to technology. She also has 144 VLS cells that can launch anti-ship missiles. Leyte.jpeg|The Leyte-class Guided Missile Battleship is a mighty warship. Armed with 8 46cm triple turrets, 16 Mk45 guns, VLS cells, 4 anti-ship missile launchers, 4 Mk36 flare systems, and 4 Phalanxes scattered across the ship, she is indeed a force to be reckoned with. The Leyte-class is more than capable enough to defend herself from most major threats. She's also heavily armored, and along with her blow-out vents in case of magazine explosions, she could survive heavy punishment. Malakas.jpeg|The Malakas-class Battleship is an experimental design by the Grand Fleet. She features 6 460mm main guns, alongside secondariy batteries lighter than the usual Filipino secondary armament. She is a relatively light battleship, and much faster than others. Mq.jpeg|The Manuel Quezon-Class Guided Missile Battleship (foreground) undergoing sea trials as a Telosian ship looks on. She is the one of the fastest battleships in the fleet, the first of her type. She comes with 72 VLS cells, and has some stealth capabilities. Mroxas.jpeg|The Manuel Roxas-Class Battleship. Pasay.jpeg|The Pasay-Class Guided Missile Battleship is one of the most modern battleships in the fleet. She has some stealth capabilities, as well as modern radar and sensors. Her secondary batteries are noticeably much more powerful than a usual 6-gunner's secondaries, making her just as powerful as battlehsips larger than herself. Datu.jpeg|The Datu-Class Battleship. An early design, supposedly one of the first battleships in the fleet. Due to the Grand Fleet's quick expansion, shipyards were unable to construct her. When a new battleship was needed, GFP archives turned up with an old design that was quickly constructed to aid the country's defense. Samar-class battleship.JPG|The Samar-Class Guided Missile Battleship is a small but mighty warship, a show of Filipino engineering might, and most importantly a jack-of-all-trades. A smaller version of the Leyte-Class, designed to defend larger capital ships from the enemy. She has an armament of 6 46CM guns all with blow-out vents for magazine explosions, Launchers for the TD-10 cruise missile, 6 Mk45s and 2 Phalanxes on each side along with a large amount of AA assisted by 8 M1-KSM batteries. She has sufficient armoring that can endure slug-out battles with other battleships like her, but not so much to slow her down significantly. She has a speed of 36.7 knots, enough so she can catch up with fellow ships or chase down enemy ships. Although she won't particularly excel in all departments, she'll be still quite capable in them. IMG_3998.jpg|The Aklan-Class Guided Missile Battleship features active defense systems capable of knocking down incoming missiles through its cyber-warfare suite. Her armour is able to take a pounding from most equal adversaries, and has the means to dish out severe damage to most larger ships before being forced to withdraw. She is equipped with a VLS. In addition to her impressive main armament of 460mm guns, she has several secondaries, numerous M1-KSMs, a CIWS and numerous machine guns. Her speed is at 36.1 knots. Victory-class battleship.jpg|The Pangasinan-Class is armed with 7 460mm guns, each with blow-out vents in case of magazine explosions. Alongside the main arnament are 18 Mk45s, 2 Phalanxes facing the bow and the stern and a sufficiently large suite of AA. She is also equipped with 180 VLS cells, similar to her sister classes. The Pangasinan's armor is stronger than the Samar, but not as heavy and strong as the one used on the Leyte. Her engines could make 33.6 knots, which is still somewhat impressive for her size. Trece Martires-class battleship.jpg|The Trece Martires, lead ship of the Trece Martires-Class. Almost identical to the Leyte, armed with 8 46cm turrets each with blow-out vents which were becoming the standard in the design bureau she was designed in. Armed with 22 Mk45 guns, a VLS, and a large AA suite, she may very well be one of the deadliest ships in the Filipino arsenal. The vessel can make 30.5 knots. Visayas.jpeg|This mighty warship is the Visayas. She is an 8-Gunner, although her true firepower is much more than just 8 46cm guns. Between the main guns lie 3 356mm secondaries, which serve as main guns but with a lower caliber and higher rate of fire. Flanking the ship are massive batteries of guns in different calibers, the most noticeable being the 127mm dual-mount battery with its very high rate of fire. IMG_0876.jpg|The Sibuyan-Class Guided Missile Battleship is another addition to the GFP's extensive project to increase the number of 8-Gunners. She is armed with 8 46cm turrets supported by numerous 30cm secondary dual-purpose guns, and can also serve as heavy flak. She is defended by batteries of AA, SAMs and CIWS, resilient armor and an improved torpedo belt allowing her to take in more torpedoes before sinking. She can make 32kn with her wateriest, giving her a slightly better manouverablility. She also features a lowered RCS and heat signature. IMG_0914.jpg|The Malolos-Class Guided Missile Battleship is a flexible 7-Gunner. Her design is based on that of a trimaran, giving her insane levels of stability. She makes 35.4kn with her waterjets, and has reduced heat signature and RCS giving her some stealth. She is armed with numerous CIWS and AA making her nearly impossible to subdue from the air, as well as 192 VLS cells. She features a new automated loading system that shortens the time taken to fire a shot. She is capable of accommodating 2 helicopters on her flight deck, along with a number of torpedo launchers that give her strong ASW capabilities. She boasts a whopping 122 watertight compartments and sensors able to detect and stop flooding in the hull. Aside from that, she has decoy launchers installed to ward off enemy missiles alongside the CIWS and also features radio jamming and the Armageddon System. IMG_0932.jpg|The Mindanao-Class Guided Missile Battleship is another trimaran in a planned line of trimaran ships for the Grand Fleet. She is armed with the usual 8-Gunner armament, as well as numerous torpedo launchers. She is protected by an impressive 50 CIWS and countless AA guns, she also packs a punch in the form of cruise missiles with a death-defying 460 VLS cells and the Armageddon System scattered across the massive deck. She can make up to 26.4kn in her waterjets, she is also a highly manoeuvrable ship for her size. She is augmented by multiple layers of reinforced composite armor, along with 400 watertight compartments closely monitored by sensors. She is a virtually impossible ship to sink. IMG_0935.jpg|The Zamboanga-Class Guided Missile Battleship is the sister class of the Mindanao. She features less weapons than that on the Mindanao, as well as less armor. However, it is only to increase the speed of this giant to 31.3kn making her quicker and more agile. IMG_1017.jpg|The Bukidnon is a trimaran 7-Gunner Guided Missile Battleship. Her armament is similar to the Mindanao. She boasts 425 VLS cells, 35 less than on the Mindanao but still very powerful. She can make 30.2kn with her waterjets, but with a sufficient amount of reinforced composite armor. Kalinga.jpeg|The Kalinga is a small fast battleship. She is armed with 6 lower-caliber main guns and some secondary batteries. She can make 39.5 knots with her decreased weight. Abra.jpeg|The Abra is a 6-Gunner Battleship. She is armed with 6 406mm main guns, and a relatively small amount of secondaries. She has superb armor, guaranteeing her protection even at the front lines of a battle. cainta.jpg|The Cainta-Class Guided Missile Supercarrier is a new design. Her bow is more streamlined allowing for a faster speed, along with a more powerful gas turbine engine. What is most striking about her are the batteries of 203mm guns lining each side of the catapults, allowing for more firepower. She is also equipped with 24 VLS cells. Benguet.jpeg|The Benguet-Class Battleship. She is a well-armed 7-Gunner, and is equipped with a large suite of secondary batteries and AA weapons. She also comes with 164 VLS cells, and can unleash loads of damage in one salvo. She is powered by 2 large gas turbine engines, larger than the usual size, giving her an amazing 35.9 knots. bocaue.jpg|The Bocaue-Class Battleship is an interesting experimental design. Her most prominent feature is her extremely tall bridge, covered with AA weapons, sensors and radars. |-|Aircraft Carriers= IMG_0880.jpg|The Calapan is a nuclear-powered guided missile supercarrier. She is the most modern carrier in service with the GFP. She makes 30kn with her waterjets and has great manouverability. She can launch up to 6 jets at a time, allowing her to launch her capacity of 200 jets within a few minutes. She is equipped with 42 VLS cells, and thoroughly defended by numerous AA and CIWS. She is a stealthy carrier, with reduced RCS and heat signature. Ifugao.jpeg|The Ifugao is on of the most modern aircraft carriers in the GFP. She boasts stealth technology, slightly reducing her RCS to that of a large cruiser. She is armed with 36 VLS cells, granting her the power to fire a large amount of cruise missiles. La Union.jpeg|The La Union is a nuclear-powered guided missile supercarrier. She is fitted out with 36 VLS cells and numerous AA weapons to defend herself. She is one of the largest carriers in service with the Fleet. IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana is the first aircraft carrier in service with the GFP. She is a fleet carrier, with a capacity of 150 aircraft. She has an offensive power of 36 VLS cells and has numerous facilities inside and has enough fuel to run her massive nuclear reactors for 30 years without refuelling. Batangas.jpeg|The Batangas-Class Guided Missile Attack Carrier is the second class of aircraft carriers commissioned in the Fleet. She is armed with 24 VLS cells, however she has fewer AA weapons than usual but is still very well-defended. IMG_3926.JPG|The Agusan Del Norte-Class Fleet Carrier is a modified version of the Pana-Class. Surigao.jpeg|The Surigao-Class Guided Missile Light Carrier is a small and lightly-armed carrier, and can be deployed in large numbers. She stull packs a punch with 12 VLS tubes and numerous AA weapons. |-|Cruisers= Espada.jpeg|The Espada was the first flagship of the GFP until she was succeeded by the Jose Rizal. She has been then reclassified as a battlecruiser. Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class super cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, but better armored. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39.7 knots. Bacolod.jpeg|The Iloilo-class Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser is a much heavier version of the Matapang-class.She is a versatile vessel, armed with 4 main guns, torpedoes and a VLS. IMG_3898.JPG|Although having the appearance of a battleship at first, it becomes clearer that this mighty ship dubbed the Cagayan is a Guided Missile Super Cruiser. Dozens of M1-KSMs, missile countermeasures, the German-made Armaggedon system and her powerful, well-protected gas turbines make her a lethal adversary. Aurora.jpeg|The Aurora-Class Super Cruiser has 4 46cm guns as her main arnament. She is protected by M1-KSMs on each side of the bridge. Laguna.jpeg|The Laguna-Class Large Cruiser is one of the many prides of the Grand Fleet. The ship's design has pushed the cruiser to its limits, achieving a firepower almost parallel to that of a small battleship. Batteries of secondary guns and M1-KSMs line each side of the mighty vessel. Agusandelnorte.jpeg|The Agusan del Norte-Class Guided Missile Light Cruiser is a versatile, heavily armed vessel. She is the second ship to be named after the province of Agusan del Norte. With her 15 203mm guns arranged into 5 turrets of 3, her rate of fire is very high. Numerous rapid-firing destroyer guns are mounted on the side, only to add to the amount of firepower of this ship. IMG_0889.jpg|The Illigan-Class Light Cruiser is armed to the teeth with 127mm guns and torpedoes, and can easily be labeled as the most heavily armed light cruiser in the fleet. Her main armament of 127mm dual-purpose rapid-firing guns are capable of raining shells on her opponent, and can act as AA guns making her one of the most well-protected AA ships. She is equipped with CIWS to defend herself from anti-ship missiles. She is also the first minelaying-capable ship in the fleet, with the capability to launch 34 mines. She features a reduced RCS and heat signature. IMG_0909.jpg|The Bulusan is a Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser, a well-rounded and versatile vessel. She has a balanced amount of weapons, with her main armament as well as 120 VLS cells and 18 torpedo launchers. She can also carry 2 helicopters on her flight deck. She can make up to 40.5kn with her waterjets and powerful engines. IMG_4056.jpg|The Cebu-Class Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser is a fairly average but still powerful cruiser. She is also quite small, making her more quick and agile at 41 knots. She has a significant ASW kit that could repel enemy submarines, as well as a number of VLS cells to launch anti-ship missiles. Marikina.jpeg|The Marikina-Class Guided Missile Light Cruiser boasts a main armament of 8 130mm rapid-firing guns and 176 VLS cells. She complements the larger Parañaque-Class, which was commissioned right next to her. Parañaque.jpeg|The Parañaque-Class Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser is a well-armed vessel with 12 356mm guns and 164 VLS cells. Moderniowa.jpeg|The Bacolod-Class Guided Missile Super Cruiser was designed to resemble a modern fast battleship. She packs a deadly armament of 4 46cm turrets as well as numerous 127mm rapid-firing guns on either side. She is also equipped with a number of rocket launchers as well as anti-ship missile launchers. tejerosbc.jpg|The Tejeros-Class Guided Missile Battlecruiser is a modern and powerful battlecruiser. 8 46cm turrets grace her bow and stern, accompanied by 127mm guns and hundreds of rocket launch tubes, and 72 VLS cells on either side of the superstructure. She has a helipad that can accomodate up to 4 multi-role helicopters. She is powered by 2 large Philippine-made gas turbine engines, the same ones on the New Manila-Class, and when combined with her decreased armor weight, can make 38.6 knots. |-|Destroyers= Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-Class Guided Missile Destroyers form the backbone of the GFP. They are versatile ships, suitable for many jobs such as escorting capital ships, patrolling the seas or even invasions. Each ship is equipped with 4 M1-KSMs installed onboard. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong-Class is a water-jet powered Guided Missile Destroyer capable of 48 knots, making her one of the fastest ships in the GFP. The GFP has plans of increasing the number of these ships. Catanduanes.jpeg|The Catanduanes-Class Guided Missile Destroyer outperforms the Matapang-Class. With more firepower, higher speed and primitive stealth capabilities reducing her RCS by about 20-25%, she is a battleship in a destroyer. Virac.jpeg|This is the Virac-Class Guided Missile Destroyer. She is easily identified by her huge battery of 264 VLS cells in the center, granting her the capability to launch numerous missiles within a few seconds. She was designed as a smaller version of the arsenal ship, with a small armament to protect her. She cannot participate in the front lines of a battle due to many restraints, but she is a fearsome escort. |-|Light Ships= Ormoc.jpeg|The Ormoc-Class Guided Missile Frigate is a fast and well-armed vessel. Typically used for patrol. Missileboat.jpeg|The Catarman-Class Missile Boat is a fast and lightly armored vessel. She has the capability to launch 6 cruise missiles. She usually operates with a larger fleet, sometimes a battlegroup, and provides fire support. |-|Patrol Vessels= paoay.jpg|The Paoay-Class Inshore Patrol Vessel is a small and stealthy vessel. Arguably the stealthiest vessel in the fleet, she is covered in radar-absorbent paint and built to decrease RCS and other factors, rendering her almost invisible. She is quick and agile, as well as very versatile. ravena.jpg|The Ravena-Class Offshore Patrol Vessel is a small and agile vessel. One could say she is a Filipino version of the American Independence-Class LCS, but with better blue-water capabilities. She is significantly larger, as well as possessing a gas turbine engine allowing her to travel at high speeds across the open sea. Her flight deck can accommodate 2 multi-role helicopters. She is equipped with torpedoes and CIWS, as well as mine-laying equipment allowing her to be very versatile. |-|Arsenal Ships= IMG_0882.jpg|The Bohol-Class is equipped with a impressive 536 VLS tubes located across the entire ship. She is engineered to operate at the end or even far behind a battlegroup, and even while docked in port. Hopefully she will not be involved in a close-range battle, because she is protected by a mere 2 76mm rapid-firing guns. Her waterjets can make 35 knots allowing a quick getaway in the case of enemy fire. She is a very stealthy ship herself, with a very small RCS and heavily reduced heat signature. She is equipped with the best missile guidance computers in the fleet, along with sophisticated fire-control systems allowing just the right amount of missiles to be fired. |-|Submarines= IMG_3853.JPG|The Boracay-class Attack Submarine is the first submarine in service with the GFP. It uses AIP technology. Laoag.jpeg|The Laoag-class Submarine is a special vessel, capable of carrying 20 fighter jets safe underwater. Once she surfaces, an elevator brings the jets to the deck to take off. When all jets have been launched, she submerges again, hidden from enemy sights. Guimaras.jpeg|The Guimaras-Class Guided Missile Submarine is a stealth submarine, boasting the latest AIP technology which allows the vessel to operate underwater without a sound. Baler.jpeg|The Baler-Class Attack Submarine is one similar to the Laoag-Class. She boasts better technology such as AIP and a larger capacity of 36 aircraft. IMG 0841.jpg|The Masbate-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Submarine is the first class of nuclear-powered submarines in the GFP. She is armed with 6 600mm torpedo launchers, along with a VLS. She has state of art sonar and sound detection systems that allows her to detect even the most stealthy submarines. She is also fitted with the best and strongest computers and navigation systems, that allows her to sail in shallow waters and navigate the most dangerous places on the sea floor. IMG_0851.jpg|The Talikud-Class Nuclear Guided Missile Submarine is an enlarged version of the Masbate-Class. Armed with 6 600mm torpedo launchers and twice as many VLS, she is a stealthy and sophisticated submarine. |-|Amphibious Assault= Realbataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class LHD is capable of deploying a mid-sized independent assault force of 3 HC6 hovercraft or 660 soldiers. She can also have up to 30 multi-role helicopters on deck. IMG_0980.jpg|The Tabuk is a modern and stealthy vessel by the new designation of ACS, or Assault Command Ship. She can carry 4 HC6 hovercraft, along with 25 multi-role helicopters. Ships of her class serve as command posts during amphibious invasions, because of that they are very well defended by 2 CIWS and numerous AA guns. She also packs 4 versatile 76mm rapid-firing guns, as well as 36 VLS cells. Lst.jpeg|The LCT-1 can transport up to 6 M1 Ranger MBTs at a distance of 2,300km. Lhc6.jpeg|The HC6 is an LCAC purchased from Telosia. It is capable of transporting 220 troops across a distance of 420km. Lhc.jpeg|The LSHC is a special landing craft developed by the GFP. It can transport 6 HC6 LCACs over a distance of 18,600 km. A helipad is installed on the stern. |-|Ships in Reserve= Manilarefit.jpeg|This is the Manila. She is a sign of Philippine industrial might, the most powerful battleship in the fleet. She is also one of the most modern battleships afloat in the region, featuring all sorts of modern equipment custom-built for battleships of her kind. She is also the most well-protected ship in the fleet in terms of armor. She is powered by 5 gas turbine engines, allowing her to make 36.7 knots despite all the extra weight. |-|Museum Ships= Incheon.jpeg|The BRP Mariano Llanera sailing in formation with the BRP Marcelo H. Del Pilar. Both were Korean Incheon-Class Frigates (Renamed Marcelo H. Del Pilar-Class), purchased brand-new from Hyundai by the former government. They were the first frigates purchased brand-new by the Philippines, a sign of advancement and growing wealth. Both are docked in Manila and Ormoc respectively and are still in good condition. 'Organization' ---- |-|1ST FLEET= *'Home Port: Ormoc, Leyte' *'Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte, Rear Admiral Jacinto Aguinaldo' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|2ND FLEET= *'Home Port: Subic, Zambales' *'Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Angelo Florante' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|3RD FLEET= *'Home Port: Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte' *'Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Don Alonzo' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|4TH FLEET= *'Home Port: Manila, NCR' *'Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Diosdado Quezon, Rear Admiral Jose Dominguez, Rear Admiral Abraham Velasquez, Rear Admiral Rodrigo Duterte, Commodore Edgar Alvarez' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|1ST SUBMARINE FLOTILLA= *'Home Port: Ormoc, Leyte' *'Commanded by: Rear Admiral Benjie Osmeña' ---- |-|2ND SUBMARINE FLOTILLA= *'Home Port: Mactan, Cebu' *'Commanded by: Rear Admiral Antonio dela Cruz' ---- |-|3RD SUBMARINE FLOTILLA= *'Home Port: Dipolog, Zamboanga del Norte' *'Commanded by: Rear Admiral Jiggy Salazar' ---- |-|4TH SUBMARINE FLOTILLA= *'Home Port: Subic, Zambales' *'Commanded by: Rear Admiral Danilo Cruz' ---- 'Other Equipment' ---- ---- ---- 'Capacity Conversion' ---- To measure the capacity of a ship, usually a landing craft or a prepositioning vessel, the GFP uses the M1 Ranger MBT as the standard size. Here is the list of conversions from 1 M1 Ranger to common vehicles: 1 M1 Ranger MBT equals: *EDSA 1 MBT: 1.2 *G2M1 Lion: 0.8 *G2Mb Lion II: 0.6 *FV4035 Lynx IFV: 1.5 *A Normal Truck: 2 'Naval Support Command (NSC)' ---- The Naval Support Command is a sub-branch of the PCAF under command of the GFP. The NSC is in charge of every auxiliary ship of the GFP. Although its ships are mostly unarmed or very lightly armed, the NSC is a vital factor in the military strength of the Philippines. |-|Dry Cargo Ships= Idontknowthename.jpeg|The Legazpi-Class Dry Cargo Ship is a versatile ship, able to transport all sorts of goods. She is lightly armed in the event of an attack. |-|Surveillance Vessels= Mabini.jpeg|The Mabini-Class Surveillance Vessel is a small and lightly-armed vessel. Her main weapon: A massive array of radars, sensors and sonar. Used in places where NADEN stations can't be built. |-|Vehicle/Personnel Transport Ships= Vicente.jpeg|The Vicente-Class Fast Attack Craft can supply a reinforcement of 384 soldiers. Valencia.jpeg|The Valencia-Class is a RO-RO vessel, capable of transporting up to 548 M1 Ranger MBTs. |-|Hospital Ships= Habag.jpeg|The Habag-Class is a class of hospital ships. She is equipped with an ICU and surgery rooms, along with many other medical facilities making her a true "floating hospital". She is usually deployed to give humanitarian aid or during battles. Hospital ships cannot be fired upon according to international law. 'PHILIPPINE AIR FORCE (PAF)' ---- ---- The Philippine Air Force '''is the air arm of the PCAF. With the help of Telosia, it has become one of the world's most powerful air forces. It has grown from what used to be a small force of single-prop aircraft in the early 21st century. The PAF oversees all aircraft and airborne operations of the PCAF, including: naval aviation, airlift and paratroopers. ---- '''Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 3,764,400 (2,975,700) ---- 'Aircraft' ---- |-|Fighters= XF100.jpeg|The XF100 is a subsonic fighter developed by Xenda. It is equipped with a powerful 40mm autocannon. It is also relatively cheap to produce. Being quite outdated, more XF100s are being decommissioned to make way for new aircraft. Its cruise speed is 1,180kmh. Superhawk.jpeg|The P-114F Superhawk is a supersonic stealth air superiority fighter purchased from Telosia. Only the best pilots are allowed to fly this majestic aircraft, the fastest in PAF service. |-|Multirole Fighters/Tactical Bombers= IMG_3852.JPG|The AP-8 is a full stealth, supersonic, agile multirole fighter developed by Filipino researchers with the help of Telosian designers, and is capable of Mach 2.1. It is armed with 3 40mm autocannons and some flare packs and chaff rolls to protect itself. Mx1.jpeg|The MX-1 is a supersonic, versatile multi-role fighter in service with the PAF. It serves mainly as a tactical bomber, although it can engage enemy planes in air-to-air combat with its 40mm autocannon. The MX-1 is also stocked with several flare packs and chaff rolls to defend itself. It has a cruise speed of 1,620kmh. Sf-44.jpeg|The SF-44 is a supersonic multirole fighter. It is equipped with stealth technology, decreasing the RCS by around 80%. It is equipped with 2 40mm autocannons and 1 55mm autocannon, along with numerous air-to-air missiles to engage enemy aircraft and a surprising amount of flare packs and chaff rolls to defend itself through multiple engagements. It is designed to outrun, outmanouvre and outperform the Cattirian Willow. |-|Strategic Bombers= Mayamaya.jpeg|The Maya YB-40 is a subsonic strategic bomber of the PAF and has a combat range of 14,230km without aerial refueling. It can deliver payloads of up to 54,000kg and has a cruise speed of 1,040kmh. It is equipped with air-to-air missiles as a primary defense against enemy aircraft. The YB-40, of course, never goes into battle unarmed, protected by 4 55mm autocannons and several flare packs and chaff rolls. It also has an additional 8 pylons that can mount air-to-air missiles. phoenix.jpeg|The Marshall-Lewis B-95 Phoenix is a supersonic strategic bomber purchased from Telosia. It has a payload of 70,000kg and a range of 16,840km without aerial refuelling. Gy2agila.jpeg|The GY-2 Agila is the most advanced bomber in the PAF. It can utterly annihilate prime targets with its full-stealth capabilities and a payload of 36,000kg. It is subsonic, with a top speed of Mach 0.97. It has multiple anti-aircraft countermeasures, all of which are classified. Each bomber is equipped with 2 55mm autocannons to engage enemy aircraft, but is not expected to see much action since the Agila is equipped with powerful stealth technology. Most of the Agila's technology is classified, but it is known that each one is extremely powerful. C80.jpeg|The C-80 Mulawin (A.K.A. "Jumbo Jet") is a large semi-stealth supersonic strategic bomber developed by the PAF. It can reach speeds of up to Mach 1.2, and has a whopping 80,000kg of payload. It is equipped with more than enough flare packs and chaff rolls to protect itself. |-|Drones= IMG 0407.jpg|The UR-01 is a stealth reconnaissance drone purchased from the defunct New Macedonian Empire. |-|Other Aircraft= ac20.jpeg|The AC-20 is a gunship purchased from Telosia. It is heavily armed and has a range of 4,600km without aerial refuelling. saxon.jpeg|The Saxon P-1 is a light attack helicopter purchased from Telosia. It is armed with a 30mm autocannon and numerous air-to-ground missiles, as well as Philippine-developed thermal camouflage technology. Marlinph.jpeg|The PB-25 Marlin is a patrol bomber purchased from Telosia. It is equipped with 3 twin-mount 20mm guns and an impressive array of sensors to help detect enemy forces. It is equipped for conducting very long patrols around the country. 'Liberty One' ---- Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. 'PAF Airlift Command (PACOMM)' ---- kc152.jpeg|The KC-15 is a transport aircraft purchased from Telosia. It can also be converted into a tanker, capable of aerial refuelling. 'Organization' ---- *Major Command: 2-3 Numbered Air Forces *Numbered Air Force (NAF): At least 2 Wings (At least 160 Fighters) *Wing: At least 2 Groups (At least 80 Fighters) *Group: 2-3 Squadrons (40-84 Fighters) *Squadron: 20-28 Fighters *Long-Range Bomber Squadron: 4 Long-Range Bombers Huh.png|Numbered Air Forces Huh2.png|Major Commands ---- *''The 13th AF (Chichijima) is under the Northern Command.'' *''Palau and West Micronesia (14th & 15th AF) are under a separate command, the Pacific Command.'' 'Philippine Strategic Missile Command (PSMC)' ---- The Philippine Strategic Missile Command deals with all strategic, i.e. ballistic, missiles operated by the PAF. It is a powerful force, a sign of militarization and prosperity. The PSMC, however, has pledged never to use WMD warheads according to international law. 'Missile Inventory' ---- |-|Ballistic Missiles= Tbm.jpeg|The ATB-RAM nicknamed "Abram", is a theater ballistic missile. With a 1000kg warhead and a range of 3,500km, it can be quickly deployed to strike nearby enemies. |-|Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles= Fm10.jpeg|The FM-10 ICBM is the ultimate show of how Philippine power has drastically improved over the years. Featuring an MIRV and up to 24 conventional warheads with decoys, it is a massive threat to the country's enemies. 'PHILIPPINE COMMONWEALTH ARMY (PCA)' ---- ---- The Philippine Commonwealth Army '''is the ground warfare branch of the PCAF. The PCA is a well-rounded force, both in offense or defense. What is most unique about the PCA, however, is its use of FMA (Filipino Martial Arts) in training. Filipino Martial Arts are said to be the most well-rounded and practical fighting techniques in the world. They are not conflicting with other fighting styles, but instead strengthening them. FMA focuses on traditional blade/stick movements, which can be applied onto almost anything from a rifle, umbrella, cellphone, credit card and even a bottle of water. ---- '''Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 5,997,200 (7,863,100); PCASFC Classified ---- 'Equipment' ---- |-|Tanks= M1r.jpeg|The M1 Ranger is a nimble MBT, boasting a powerful 145mm high-velocity gun, smaller thermal signature and reactive armour. The M1 Ranger is further armoured by depleted uranium and driven by a powerful gas turbine engine allowing a maximum speed of 83kmh. Additionally, the it has a APS which can also launch anti-personnel, smoke, and physical interceptors. Edsa1.jpeg|The EDSA-I MBT is the main tank used by the PCA. A 130mm smoothbore tank gun serves as the main weapon, with 2 12.7mm MGs as the secondary arnament. It uses lightweight armor and has a top speed of 94kmh. |-|Artillery= Lll.jpeg|The SA-21 is a self-propelled artillery built by the PCA. Its main arnament is a 155mm self-propelled howitzer with a range of 32.4km and has a top speed of 58kmh. G2m1.jpeg|The G2M1 Lion is an MRLS. Capable of firing a whopping 64 rockets at a range of 41.8km. G2mb.jpeg|The G2Mb Lion II is an MLRS built on the same chassis as the G2M1. It is equipped for firing 4 tactical ballistic missiles. |-|Armored Transport= Lynx.jpeg|The FV4035 Lynx is an IFV purchased from Telosia. It has a 40mm autocannon, remote MGs and a grenade launcher. Although it is lightly armored, it is almost immune to AT guns. Charioteerr.jpeg|The TPM-450 Charioteer is an amphibious APC, a Philippine-modified version of the Telosian FV4055 Charioteer. It is well-protected and armed with twin 20mm autocannons and Philippine-made stealth technology, capable of transporting 14 fully-equipped soldiers. It can reach speeds of up to 60mph on good road conditions. |-|Firearms= Ar1.jpeg|'PA-147', standard assault rifle of the PCA. Sn2.jpeg|'M218' Sniper Rifle, standard sniper rifle of the PCA. Ar2.jpeg|'RP-22' Assault Rifle. Higher rate of fire and more power compared to the PA-147, given to soldiers who have shown excellent skills. Lmg.jpeg|'RF96 LMG'. A light machine gun, high power and rate of fire. Xp5.jpeg|'XP-35', standard sidearm. A versatile and powerful pistol. Ar4.jpeg|'SCANNAR' Assault Rifle, currently used by the PCASFC. Outfitted with a small grenade launcher and a silencer, it can unleash a lot of damage in secret. |-|Ships= Ranger.jpeg|The CPS Ranger is the training ship of the Scout Rangers. There is a small dock for boats at the stern, used for rowing and navigation training. 'PCA Special Forces Command (PCASFC)' ---- |-|Philippine Cyber Corps= *Headquarters: Underground base, Codename Liberty The PCC is in charge of protecting all transmissions made by the government and cyber warfare. It is composed of computer experts, hackers and programmers. |-|Philippine Scout Rangers= *Headquarters: San Miguel, Bulacan The Philippine Scout Rangers, more popularly known as the Scout Rangers, are the elite force of the PCA. They are specially trained in guerrilla warfare, particularly jungle warfare. Their training is intense, and only the best of the best of the best pass it. The typical washout rate for Scout Ranger training is typically 85-90%. The Scout Rangers' humorous but feared motto, "We annihilate (Without difficulty)", gives a good idea of how fearsome these soldiers are. On the mere first day of training, trainees are made to run 20km through dense forest without any support. Once they reach the rendezvous point, they are given 1 hour of rest then they will be subjected to extremely intense workouts, along with trainers shouting at them and destroying their emotions. Throughout the first week, trainees will be doing the same thing but through diverse regions from dense forests to sandy beaches to crossing long rivers. The gruesome training continues for 4 months and includes: *Waking up 3am every day by having a multiple buckets of near-frozen water and ice splashed onto your face, *Trekking from San Fernando, La Union to Baler, Aurora with minimal support, *Carrying 46cm shells (As a team, of course) across a distance of 20km, *Carring 12.7cm shells ALONE across a distance of 40km, *Surviving 3 days without food and rest and constantly doing workouts, *Intense training in hand-to-hand combat and knowledge of Philippine martial arts, *And of course, learning how to use any time of handheld weapon. The Scout Ranger training officially ends after the culminating event known as the D-Day. Named after the Allied invasion of Normandy in 1944, this event will decide whether a trainee will be accepted into the Scout Rangers, or whether they will come out alive or not. The event begins at 5am in the San Idelfonso peninsula, an area of land used as the site of the D-Day. Each trainee will be positioned 1km apart from each other. The event starts as the Scout Ranger training ship (Which will be on standby off the coast) will point its Mk45 guns towards the peninsula and fires the first round. For the next 4 days, trainees will have to survive bombardment from the ship and from bomber aircraft. Another aspect of the D-Day is that trainees will not be supplied with and food or water. They will build their own shelter, capable of withstanding attacks, and will find their own food and water. At the end of the 4 days, their training will be officially completed, and they will be accepted into the Scout Rangers. 'PHILIPPINE COMMONWEALTH MARINES (PCM)' ---- The Philippine Commonwealth Marines are an elite force capable of conducting various operations in land, sea and even air. Being an archipelagic nation in the Pacific that was first inhabited by settlers in boats, to the first settlements around water and the natural hunter instinct of the prehistoric settlers, up to the present age where shipping dominates the economy, the country has a history of "Marines" for as long as we can remember. Although not superior in weapons and equipment, these Marines are very experienced men, who, at the same time, are willing to make a sacrifice for the Philippines. Just like the Philippine Commonwealth Army the Marines are also trained in Filipino Martial Arts, which makes it very hard to subdue these men whether armed or not. ---- Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 842,700 (1,105,800) ---- 'Naval Engineering Corps (NEC) ---- '''Total Active (Reserve) Personnel: 113,800 (221,600)' ---- The Naval Engineering Corps is the direct successor of the Coastal Defense Force. Similar to America's Seabees, the NEC oversees construction projects by the GFP. The NEC consists of skilled workers, trained by the Commonwealth Marines to be able to drop their tools and pick up their weapons to fight at a moment's notice. 'Equipment' ---- |-|Artillery= Lll.jpeg|The SA-21 is a self-propelled artillery built by the PCA. Its main arnament is a 155mm self-propelled howitzer with a range of 32.4km and has a top speed of 58kmh. G2m1.jpeg|The G2M1 Lion is an MRLS. Capable of firing a whopping 64 rockets at a range of 41.8km. G2mb.jpeg|The G2Mb Lion II is an MLRS built on the same chassis as the G2M1. It is equipped for firing 4 tactical ballistic missiles. |-|Tanks= M1r.jpeg|The M1 Ranger is a nimble MBT, boasting a powerful 145mm high-velocity gun, smaller thermal signature and reactive armour. The M1 Ranger is further armoured by depleted uranium and driven by a powerful gas turbine engine allowing a maximum speed of 83kmh. Additionally, the it has a APS which can also launch anti-personnel, smoke, and physical interceptors. Edsa1.jpeg|The EDSA-I MBT is the main tank used by the PCA. A 130mm smoothbore tank gun serves as the main weapon, with 2 12.7mm MGs as the secondary arnament. It uses lightweight armor and has a top speed of 94kmh. |-|Armored Transport= Charioteerr.jpeg|The TPM-450 Charioteer is an amphibious APC, a Philippine-modified version of the Telosian FV4055 Charioteer. It is well-protected and armed with twin 20mm autocannons and Philippine-made stealth technology, capable of transporting 14 fully-equipped soldiers. It can reach speeds of up to 60mph on good road conditions. |-|Firearms= Ar3.jpeg|'CM-95' Assault Rifle, standard assault rifle of the PCM. Sn2.jpeg|'M218' Sniper Rifle, standard sniper rifle. Xp5.jpeg|'XP-35', standard sidearm. A versatile and powerful pistol. Submarinee.jpeg Moderniowa.jpeg 'Philippine-Made Missiles Atacms.jpeg|The '''TaM-1' is a tactical ballistic missile. With a range of 320km and a killer speed of 1.2km/s, it is a powerful weapon on the battlefield. It is can be fired from an MLRS such as the Lion II. SLCM1.jpeg|The TD-10 is a subsonic, long-range cruise missle. It can reach speeds of up to 870km/h and has a range of 2,300km. Its 1000lb warhead can be deployed on surface targets and ships, and can be launched from a VLS. Pampam.jpeg|The PAMS is an advanced air-to-air missile with a range of 200m-55km. 'Castle Project (Philippine Wall) The Castle Project, or Philippine Wall, is a name for a huge defensive structure built by the NEC surrounding the entire nation. It is presumably the Philippine answer to the Austro-Wall, however it out-performs the Austro-Wall in terms of size, firepower and range. Although it is known as the Philippine Wall, it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine Wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. Underground bases are also present, capable of withstanding missile attacks. They can serve as command centers when ground bases are down. The most prominent characteristic of the Philippine Wall is the closely-knit network of missile emplacements. Circling the entire wall, each one can launch dozens of missiles at targets thousands of kilometers away. Other defenses, vehicles and structures are also present, such as the M1-KSM, SA-10, G2M1 Lion, Lion II, C/A 560MM Coastal Artillery and much more. The PCAF has also purchased production rights to the German-made Armaggedon System, most of which were constructed along the wall. Philippinewall.png|Phase 1 in Red, Phase 2 in Blue and Phase 3 in Yellow. 'Gallery' ---- Kn1.jpeg|The '''KN-1', short for Kagwang or Philippine Flying Lemur, is a missile launch system. It is used on land, and features 64 cells for missile launch. M1 ksm.jpeg|The M1-KSM is a SAM launcher, and can be mounted on the ground or on ships. It has a maximum operating range of 150km, and is equipped with numerous aircraft-tracking sensors. Irondome.jpeg|The IV-65 is a missile launch system, outfitted with 80 cells in 20 groups of 4 cells each. It is also equipped with powerful missile guidance and fire control systems. Adef.jpeg|This is the ADEF, short for Advanced Anti-Aircraft Defense Platform. It is a small tower, resembling a military outpost, with various AA weapons around it. The ADEF features 4 CIWS and SAM launchers, along with heavy machine gun emplacements surrounding it. It is used along the Philippine Wall and is equipped with state-of-the-arc sensors and aircraft detection systems. It is also uses a low-frequency radar that could prematurely track stealth aircraft. 'Underground Bases' ---- *Codename Castle Keep: Command center of all defenses on the wall. *Codename Fraile: GFP emergency command center. *Codename Nielson: PAF emergency command center. *Codename Liberty: The government bunker, shared with the PCA. 'National Radar Defense Network (NADEN) The National Radar Defense Network is a network of radar stations scattered around the archipelago. It is tasked with monitoring sea and air movements around the country and works closely with the Philippine Wall, specifically the KN-1 emplacements. The NADEN may also be used for non-military purposes. It has a maximum range of over 3,000km. 'List of Radar Stations' ---- |-|Luzon= *Subic, Zambales *Burgos, Ilocos Norte *Candon, Ilocos Sur *Daet, Camarines Norte *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan |-|Visayas= *San Jose de Buenavista, Antique *Tagbilaran, Bohol *Laoang, Northern Samar |-|Mindanao= *Cotobato City, Shariff Kabunsuan *Surigao City, Surigao del Norte *Bongao, Tawi-Tawi *Cape San Agustin, Davao Oriental 'Project Castle Moat "Pacific Wall" Project Castle Moat is the name for a series of defensive structures encompassing the territories of West Micronesia and Palau. It is very similar to the Philippine Wall, only that it uses much newer systems implemented only later in the Philippine Wall. Colloquially it is known as the "Pacific Wall" due to it being very similar to the Philippine Wall. This Pacific Wall, just like its "brother" has a closely-knit system of missile launch facilities capable of firing dozens of missiles thousands of kilometers away. 'Gallery' ---- Irondome.jpeg|The IV-65 is a missile launch system, outfitted with 80 cells in 20 groups of 4 cells each. It is also equipped with powerful missile guidance and fire control systems. Adef.jpeg|This is the ADEF, short for Advanced Anti-Aircraft Defense Platform. It is a small tower, resembling a military outpost, with various AA weapons around it. The ADEF features 4 CIWS and SAM launchers, along with heavy machine gun emplacements surrounding it. It is used along the Philippine Wall and is equipped with state-of-the-arc sensors and aircraft detection systems. It is also uses a low-frequency radar that could prematurely track stealth aircraft. ---- =Others= ---- Executive Orders |-|Executive Order No.1= ---- We will be enforcing mandatory ROTC for all able-bodied citizens 18-20 years old. They may choose which branch of the PCAF they will be trained in, or they may choose to work in a war factory. This is in order to prepare the country for a potential major conflict against the South Pacific regime. At the age of 20, citizens will be able to officially join the PCAF. This program is expected to have a major impact on the economy. In exchange for this, equipment production for the PCA and PAF will be slowed down. ---- |-|Executive Order No.2= ---- Due to the Chilean attacks in Africa, we will be strengthening our military. All able-bodied men aged 18-40 will be drafted into the PCA. This is in order to be well-defended in the likely case of an attack. On the other hand, women will by default not be required to be drafted but if they choose to they will be allowed. If they do not choose to do so, women aged 18-30 will be drafted into war factories to help speed up development of vehicles and aircraft. The drafting, of course, will be accompanied with enough salary to sustain the soldiers and their families. As much as possible we will not force our citizens to join the military but if needed we will do it the proper way, they will be treated like normal humans and not slaves of the Commonwealth. ---- |-|Executive Order No.3= ---- We will begin implementing strict drafting. All able-bodied men aged 17-50 are required to join the PCAF. All reserve troops will be activated as well. Women are not required to join but if they are aged 18-45 and able-bodied, they will be allowed. All who refuse to join the PCAF, including women, will be drafted into war factories to boost production. All will continue to receive appropriate pay and will be treated as normal humans. ---- |-|Executive Order No.4= ---- The Philippines has officialy imposed a complete trade embargo on Cattiria. No Philippine-exported products, whether civilian or military, shall be sold to Cattiria. In the same way, all Cattirian-exported products, whether civilian or military, shall enter the country. Meanwhile, trade with Vietnam is expected to improve drastically. Meetings will soon be held in Manila regarding the Spratly Islands dispute, and once it is resolved, more shipping routes can be opened with Vietnam. ---- Military Orders |-|Military Order No.1= ---- With the recent development of the M1-KSM, all GFP ships capable of operating it will be required to install at least 1 M1-KSM on board. It will not be required of existing ships, but all future ship classes capable of doing so will be required to install one. ---- Point Store ---- Battleships *Up to 6-gunner Battleship: 200 *7-Gunner Battleship: 210 *8-Gunner Battleship: 210 *9-Gunner Battleship: 210 Carriers *Light Carrier(1-50 Jets): 60 *Attack Carrier(51-100 Jets): 120 *Fleet Carrier(101-150 Jets): 160 *Super Carrier(151-200 Jets): 200 Cruisers *Up to 6-gunner Battlecruiser: 190 *7-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *8-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *9-Gunner Battlecruiser: 200 *Super Cruiser: 120 (Under Debate) *Large Cruiser: 50 *Heavy Cruiser: 35 *Light Cruiser: 25 Light Ships *Escort Carrier: 30 *Destroyer: 15 *Frigate: 10 *Corvette: 5 Submarines *Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarine: 50 *Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarine: 40 *Nuclear Attack Submarine: 40 *Conventional Attack Submarine: 20 Gun Calibers *Battleships and Battlecruisers: 356mm-530mm *Large Cruisers: Anything above the maximum light/heavy cruiser armament *Heavy Cruisers MAXIMUM: 12 x 356mm Guns *Light Cruisers MAXIMUM: 16 x 203mm Guns *Corvettes, Destroyers and Frigates MAXIMUM: 176mm *Patrol Vessels MAXIMUM: 127mm Ship Numbers 2 x 9-Gunners Per Navy Battleships *Up To 8 x Battleships Per Class (Up to 6 Turrets) *Up To 6 x 7-Gunner Battleships Per Class (36 Ships Maximum) *Up To 4 x 8-Gunner Battleships Per Class (16 Ships Maximum) Carriers *Up To 10 x Super Carriers Per Class *Up To 15 x Fleet Carriers Per Class *Up To 25 x Light Carriers Per Class *Up To 50 x Escort Carriers Per Class Battlecruisers *Up To 9 x 6-gunner Battlecruisers Per Class *Up To 7 x 7-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class (49 Ships Maximum) *Up To 5 x 8-Gunner Battlecruisers Per Class (25 Ships Maximum) Cruisers *Up To 15 x Super Cruisers Per Class *Up to UNKNOWN x Large Cruisers Per Class *Up To 20 x Heavy Cruisers Per Class *Up To 25 x Light Cruisers Per Class Light Ships *Up To 125 x Destroyers Per Class *Up To 150 x Frigates Per Class *Up To 175 x Corvettes Per Class Submarines *Up To 25 x Nuclear Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 x Conventional Ballistic Missile Submarines Per Class *Up To 50 x Nuclear Attack Submarines Per Class *Up To 75 x Conventional Attack Submarines Per Class Ship-Naming Conventions While you are not required to follow the specific naming convention, IT IS REQUIRED TO HAVE A FILIPINO NAME. ---- General Rules *''Battleship naming conventions are reserved for BATTLESHIPS ONLY.'' *''Very significant names like "Luzon", "Visayas", "Mindanao" and "Pilipinas" can only be used with the approval of Neutralartuen. *''Filipino characteristics such as "Matapang" and "Malakas" can be USED ON ANY SHIP. ---- *'Battleships:' Major/Significant Provinces, Provincial Capitals, Metro Manila (Manila, Makati, Navotas, Malabon, etc.) *'Battlecruisers, Super Carriers, Fleet Carriers:' Major Provinces, Provincial Capitals, Major Cities *'Super Cruisers, Heavy Cruisers, Attack Carriers, Escort Carriers, Light Carriers:' Provinces, Major Cities *'Light Cruisers, Destroyers, Frigates, Corvettes:' Minor Provinces, Major Cities, Cities *'LARGE Submarines:' Minor Provinces, Major Cities *'Submarines (In General):' Minor Provinces, Cities *'Patrol Boats, Missile Boats, etc.:' Literally any municipality you see on a map. *'Landing Craft (Including Hovercraft):' Random letter-number combinations that don't sound like an aircraft (LC-29, CH4, etc). ---- Rules Regarding The Use Of Assets Adding Equipment Anyone whose application has been accepted may add any kind of equipment to the Philippines, however, it is not guaranteed that it will be accepted and may be cancelled or decommissioned. Using Equipment Members may use any military equipment for battle or defense. However, you must first ask Neutral on Discord if you are going to conduct an operation, or else the said operation may be cancelled This awkward haiku Shall stare at you as you type A comment for me